Within the Shadow
by Rikku Hikari
Summary: Kidnapped by his accursed angel, Satoshi is trapped in a room with Krad, Dark, and even Daisuke. Krad seems to be pulling the strings and will not let any of them go, so then, what does he plan to have them do? DarkSato KradSato DaiSato Bondage


**Within the Shadow**

**Summary:** Kidnapped by his accursed angel, Satoshi is trapped in a room with Krad, Dark, and even Daisuke. Krad seems to be pulling the strings and will not let any of them go, so then, what does he have planned?

**AU/N: **-scratches head- Uhm … not much to say. I wrote this so that I could fulfill my eighth grade dream of writing a lemon consisting of my four favorite bishies of this series. I'm not fourteen anymore (where has my youth gone? –sobs-), but I still love these boys very much. It's been a while since I've written anything … and not just fanfiction, so my apologies if you wondered why this sounds so rusty. Shit happened, getting over it, eating a cookie, and trying to put things back in order … that's pretty much all I've been doing until recently. / Not much to say still … so … I shall bid you happy reading, and if you read my other DNAngel fanfiction and want me to start it up again, feel free to mention it in a review. Speaking of which, R&R is welcome and much appreciated. Flames will bounce off of me thanks to my invisible forcefield and my awesome Jedi nerd skills.

… Just goes to show that I need to get a life… -goes on an epic adventure to find one- Happy reading, and deepest apologies if you find this offensive or poorly written. It is a **YAOI** fanfiction after all…

**WARNINGS:** Rape (omg), boyxboy, non fluffy, some angst, shouta-ish, spoiler from recent DNAngel chapters, and slight OOC.

**PAIRINGS:** DaisukexSatoshi, DarkxSatoshi, KradxSatoshi, DarkxKradxSatoshi, and slight KradxDark. Just FYI, Satoshi is the overall uke. –wide grin- Shut up, just cuz' it's been overdone lately doesn't mean it's not hot…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DNAngel. If I did, it wouldn't be as popular since I would be tempted to make it an official yaoi series. And not too many of stories featuring this genre would get much attention, save for being called straight out porn … the pussies …

* * *

Satoshi groaned, the sound vaguely echoed in the empty space surrounding him, raising the first question to pop into his head.

_Where am I?_

Drops of crystal blue were revealed as his eyelids fluttered open to inspect the peculiar place. Cement walls smeared with globs of dribbling paint greeted him eerily as the single light bulb centered on the ceiling swung lightly, barely bright enough for the things within the room to cast a shadow. The ground was also cement from the looks of it, not that it made things seem a little less unnerving…

Satoshi moved to prop himself on his knees, but stopped when his arms pulled at binds from behind him, also tugging his ankles. Confused and slightly scared, he struggled against his restraints to pull himself up, the leather binds tightening their hold over his limbs, causing them to tingle.

Finally ceasing the act and sighing in frustration, the bluenette pondered his next course of action. Perhaps if he moved his legs and could force his weight to them as well he could sit up then?

Leaning his head back against the … mattress? … Satoshi opened his legs as far as he could to prepare himself, and in turn yelped at the uncomfortable tightening at the base of his …

Blue eyes widened fearfully as a metallic ring squeezed the base of his member, just above the balls. He realized then that he was fully nude. _What…?!_

"I see you've awoken, "spoke a chillingly composed voice from beside him, Satoshi's wide eyes growing wider, if possible at all because of previous shock.

"Satoshi-sama…."

"Krad." The bluenette concluded to himself as to who was probably behind this, and dreading the thought of it.

Donning an outfit consisting of a tight black shirt and elaborately cut gold rimmed white robes, stood the angel in all his faulty celestial glory. He folded his arms over his chest, a righteous smirk painted across his beautiful demi-god features. "Indeed," Krad chuckled, eyes glinting with sick amusement, "I almost didn't expect for you to remember, thanks to the amount of magic I had to use to keep you … well … agreeable." Golden eyes drifted from Satoshi's face, to the sizeable member clutched within a ring between his legs. Forcing a blush back from his features, the Hikari raised his head to glare at his curse, fighting back the urge to spit at him.

"And now that you have me, tell me, what will you do?" He spoke as confidently as he could, maintaining his distant composure. Krad's eyebrow arched as he gazed at Satoshi through drooped eyelids, as if it should be obvious. And it was, but the bluenette was hoping vainly that it was something else. Anything else…

The blonde clicked his tongue, "It is not something that I will do, per say. Rather," Two shadows approached from behind Krad, the details of their beings becoming clearer within the dim lighting, "What they will do."

A mess of spiky red hair was the first to stick out of the darkness, the second being a dark purple-ish color, thus harder to make out within the dark.

"D-Daisuke…?" Satoshi gawked as the said red head knelt by Krad's legs, his large blood ruby eyes glazed over in, dare he think it, overzealous lust. The boy looked very different from the last time Satoshi had seen him. His ribs were barely visible beneath his skin, the red hair that had once shown brightly was dim and sticky. And … Daisuke's eyes … no longer did they hold the happiness that Satoshi once envied, the one true emotion Krad would never let him take part in, those eyes showed the shame of a broken boy. The bluenette felt his heart shred at the sight of his only friend in such pain.

Smirking, Krad gently cupped Daisuke's chin, turning it until it faced him, then leaned down further to plant a light, but passionate kiss on his lips.

"Stay away from him!" The blue haired beauty gasped, the movement of his legs having squeezed him much harder than before.

Krad's seductive gaze shifted from Daisuke to his tamer, the blonde's counterpart, Dark, standing patiently beside him. "Eager, are we?" The angel asked with a devilish smirk. Quietly whimpering, Daisuke gently tugged at Krad's incredibly long hair to get his attention again.

"Kr-Krad … please …." He begged, eyes shimmering with yet to be shed tears. "Please, you don't have to-" The boy received a sharp smack across the cheek, sending him flying some ways away from his master.

"DAISUKE!!" Satoshi's struggles grew more frantic as he craned his neck to watch Daisuke, this time more careful with the restricting binds. The Niwa boy sat up, rubbing his cheek with his hand, then drawing it back to see blood. He gave an inaudible gasp before covering his face with his hands, stifled sobs forcing his shoulders to quiver.

Sighing in an uncharacteristic manner, Krad walked over to Daisuke and knelt on one knee while raising a hand to roughly grasp his chin to face him. Daisuke gasped again as the angel glared at him through cold lunar gold eyes, but didn't dare pull away. He had learned many times before what punishment that would get him. "Dai-chan, "Krad murmured softly, so as to coax the boy to listen better, "These past few weeks have been upsetting, haven't they?" His thumb gently stroked Daisuke's cheek, brushing away some trickle of blood from his new wound. Satoshi could just barely make out Krad's sadistic smirk, and knew then and there that whatever he had planned could not be good.

"I bet you would like to let that frustration out, have someone else suffer just as you have, ne?" Daisuke's glazed eyes lowered halfway, and he nodded, licking his lips like a hungry pup.

"Then…" Krad's head turned suddenly towards Satoshi, the bluenette started at the sudden movement, "Why not on **him**?"

The expression on Satoshi's face, at first, was near solemn, but as the words hit him full on, it contorted into something akin to wild terror. "No … No!! I … Daisuke would never-!?" He stuttered hysterically, shrinking in his spot on the mattress as though he could stop him by doing so, the suggestion having dissolved his icy shield.

Krad cut him off, purring, "Oh, these last few weeks he and Dark have spent with me have taught him otherwise, Satoshi-sama… now he is quite possible of any feat, if I do say so myself…"

The Hikari struggled for freedom again, a faint cry upon his lips at the uncomfortable sensation around his groin, pressing his head back against satin cloth.

The blonde twisted a lock of soft red hair around his forefinger, before pulling it out and nudging the boy towards the other. "Hurry, Dai-chan. Satoshi-sama may hurt himself if this goes on any longer…" Nodding his head, Daisuke moved swiftly towards his friend, intent on fulfilling his needs. "Niwa … Daisuke, no. Please, no…" The bluenette begged, desperation underlining his words as his friend straddled his hips.

Wearing nothing but a loose button up white dress shirt, Satoshi watched helplessly as the boy leaned over him, his breath mingling with Satoshi's as he lowered his lips to the ones below him. "I'm … sorry … Hiwatari-kun …"

With that, their lips were pressed together hard, as the red head clumsily forced Satoshi's mouth open with his own. Closing his eyes to cut himself off from the sight before him, the bluenette couldn't stop the feel of the intimate touch the redhead's tongue had as it stroked his in a loving, if not impatient, way. Krad pulled out a swivel chair, settling his legs on either side of the back of it and resting his arms and chin above the seat, watching the two boys with twisted delight.

A low grumble burst from the Hikari's soft lips as he knocked his head against Daisuke's, gasping for air after spending what seemed forever within the liplock. Pouting, the boy lowered his hips against Satoshi's, and rocked them together.

Deep, hungry moans loudly projected themselves disgustedly at the movements, before becoming mere longing gasps. Raising himself to better adjust their positions, the red head placed gentle, open mouthed kisses along Satoshi's skin. Starting from the corner of the Hikari's lips and eagerly moving at a fast pace, leaving a trail of ice in their wake, his lips eventually reached a dilated pink round of skin.

"N-Niwa … ah …" Satoshi gasped reluctantly as the red head bit at the nipple, sensitive thanks to prior ministrations. Trying to control his already heavy breaths, a quiet moan was forced from the bluenette's lips as his classmate swirled a finger around the other nipple, before clamping down with a finger and thumb over it.

Satoshi shuddered against the touch, as Daisuke's warm, moist tongue slid from his lips and swathed over the sensitive flesh it toyed with. Reaching with his other hand, the red head softly squeezed the unnoticeable pecs on the Hikari's thin chest, earning soft sighs of pleasure. The body beneath him writhed, but whether it was from need or fear was unknown to him as the younger continued.

Krad had always done this to Daisuke, and often declared that the younger loved it. The Niwa had been so brainwashed by the curse, that he couldn't even remember that he himself had never liked this special attention. It always led to-

"… ahh!"

Crimson dribbled forth from the bite mark Daisuke had inflicted upon the pale collarbone. Pressing his tongue against the wound, he sucked the blood that oozed from it, trying to copy his master's acts so as to please him. Satoshi arched at both this and when the red head's member brushed against his own, thrusting his hips forward to meet the intoxicating touch.

Beside Krad, Dark was sweating at the intense erotic sight before him, trying to suppress the need to satisfy himself. He was only dressed in his usual tight black leather pants, and though in this lighting it would have been near impossible to notice, his impressive erection was straining painfully against the tight fabric.

He turned his head to his other half, the blonde's attention directed only at their tamers, then switched to the wall across from him.

Biting back a groan of pain, Dark cleared his throat. The angel didn't acknowledge it, so the thief tried again, this time adding a slightly desperate whisper, "Krad…"

The said man turned his head to his counterpart, occasionally glancing back at the boys who had now gone back to grinding their hips against one another's. "What is it, Mousy?" He growled possessively, obviously annoyed by the other's speaking up. Brushing back wine colored hair, the thief timidly untucked his hair from behind his ear, before brushing it back again. A nervous habit if you will, but it was something that made Dark seem undoubtedly cuter. "I …. I need …" He bit his lip, eyes that weren't quite red yet weren't dark enough to be violet either, switching from Krad to the teenage boys. "This is making me so hard …." He blushed as Krad looked at him in a 'No, duh' expression.

"Control yourself, Mousy," Dark fought back the urge to sob as Krad turned to face his prizes again, denying him a chance to relieve himself. "Or else I may just take advantage of you myself when you won't want it."

The threat was welcomed had it been that Krad would do it then and there. But being the sadist that he was, the blonde would do no such thing. Dark whimpered as he watched Daisuke shift, his lips gliding gracefully down Satoshi's rapidly rising and falling chest and stomach, and to the head of his cock. Showing with a proud purple, and glistening with spilt pre-cum, the member further enticed the position Daisuke was in. Krad leaned forward in his seat, as he watched the soft lips of the red head barely press against the tip of the hot, hard, aching arousal.

And then, to the surprise of everyone in the room, Dark was quickly atop the mattress, shoving his tamer off of Satoshi.

Daisuke tumbled some four feet away, crying out at the harsh impact with the cold cement, a stark contrast to the addictive heat he was wrapped up in just moments ago.

The Hikari angel himself was stunned as well, Dark having never acted so bold as to actually harm his own partner. But then, he rather liked these turn of events. It was new, something that rarely occurred within Krad's playtimes with his toys. Settling himself back into his seat, golden orbs watched as Dark stared at the panting, naked boy beneath him, the heat from the smaller body only causing his member to harden much more painfully than before at the sight and feel.

What drew Satoshi from his daze, was the soft lock of violet that brushed against his sweaty cheek. The drops of blue diamond watched with half surprise, and half desire as the thief leaned forward and did something that no one expected him to do. Dark was kissing Satoshi, pressing his thin lips against the boy's swollen ones and tangling their tongues. It was obvious by now that the Hikari was so aroused that he didn't bother to think about his position or pride, nor his once apparent hate for the other, and clearly neither did Dark. Heavy breaths interjected their kissing, as the thief swung a leg over the boy and pressed the bulge in his pants against Satoshi. Looking down to the thief's waist, the bluenette caught a glimpse of the blunt head of Dark's erection poking out from beneath the waistband of his pants, blushing as a pearly white bead formed at the slit.

Fumbling with the zipper, Dark finally freed himself and sighed from relief as his pulsing dick rested partway on the Hikari beneath him.

Perhaps it was because he was half of Krad, as Krad was of him. Or maybe it was because he always had a cruel sort of streak in him. Either way, Dark couldn't help himself from kissing down the boy's body until his head was between two creamy legs, a plan to tease the boy in mind.

Half lidded blue eyes clenched shut as a tongue flicked out to lick his balls, then up along the thick vein on the underside of his shaft. Breathing heavily, Satoshi gasped hoarsely at the unexpected feel of the thief dragging his tongue back down to a particular puckered entrance. He fought back the urge to widen his legs as the thief's tongue caressed the ring of muscle, every now and again pressing lightly within the hole.

Suddenly, the tongue pushed itself further in, and he cried out at the feeling of penetration.

Krad's trousers were feeling tighter as he watched the damned thief grasp Satoshi's legs and force them open, disregarding the ring tightening even more around the base of his love's erection.

"D-Da-ark," Satoshi whined as the thief's tongue occasionally twisted within him, soft walls clamping down on it. "Dark … Dark … ah … D-ark," The Hikari shivered as a calloused hand lightly pumped his arousal, moaning the thief's name with each rub. "Shh," The phantom thief spoke, licking his lips and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Don't say my name like that yet …"

Writhing and whimpering with desire, Satoshi helplessly watched as Dark positioned himself over him once more, his eyes glinting playfully at the boy's submission to his will. They stayed like that for a moment, panting deeply and gazing at one another through lust blinded eyes, before the thief finally acted.

Lowering his whole self onto the boy, Dark held Satoshi's hands in his own, just above the boy's head and descended with a deep kiss. Lowering his waist and below to the one beneath him, Dark gave a righteous smirk at his easy display of dominance, and he shifted his hips.

Needless to say, Satoshi fell for the motions, thrust himself against the violet haired phantom thief, Dark's slightly larger erection pressing hard against the boy's. The perverse grin that spread across the Hikari curse's face at the sight, bordered on devilish when he thought of the strange contraption he'd placed on Satoshi. At first foreign, and considered very humanlike to think of such a gross object, the angel somehow accepted the possible use of the bundle of leather binds and metallic cords. Especially the ring meant to prevent a male's orgasm. He shivered, remembering first using the thing on Dark one night when he'd knocked Satoshi unconscious, and had pinned the thief against the wall. The look on his face was reflected on Daisuke's when the coward switched, not wanting to take part in the white wing's cruel games.

Not that it mattered, however, for whatever Daisuke felt, so did Dark.

And it was the same for Krad and Satoshi, the difference being that Krad knew how to block off their shared physical feelings and thoughts. Since Krad and Dark were the split life aura of the Black Wings, the blonde would be the left brained thinker, thus knew more magic and secrets, while Dark would be the right, clever and sharp witted. Smart, perhaps on the borderline of insanity, the angel was what made the Hikari children far brighter than the dim witted Niwa spawn. Had Krad not been within each generation of male Hikari, he was sure that the family would be in shambles, perhaps nonexistent in present days. Of course, being a curse, he did happen to shorten the lifespan of his hosts and their families, but that was beside the point.

At the sound of a soft cry, Krad's predatory gaze flicked back to his pets, glinting maliciously as Dark's cum spurted onto Satoshi's stomach. Soft strands of cerulean hair dripped with sweat as the boy cried out in frustration, Dark having hit his orgasm and the ring preventing the blue haired boy from doing the same.

Lifting his hips up in the air towards Dark's hand, he licked his dry lips as he tried to satisfy himself by rubbing his shaft against a finger. Suddenly another cry sounded as Daisuke, having been watching Dark finish his desirable task, finished his ejaculation with light flicks of his thumb over the head of his swollen length.

Krad watched hungrily as the Niwa dragged three fingers along the fluid from his climax, and licked at the sticky cum that dripped from them. Gods, such a sight was almost enough to make the angel himself stride over there and force himself on the boy. But, as new ideas sprung forth in his mind as to what to get his pets to do next, he swallowed his excitement to maintain the perverse games to play out.

"Dark." Rolling his head to face Krad, Dark remembered that there were other people in the room aside from just him and the Hikari. He sat up fast fearfully, catching himself on his outstretched arms as the room spun. "Y-yes," he asked timidly. The blonde grinned ferally, motioning for Dark to carry Satoshi towards him. Struggling to comply with his master's will, the thief lifted the Hikari carefully, as if he were a precious artifact, and carried him towards the blonde. At first hesitant, he nudged pale legs open to give Krad full sight on his newest prize, watching in slight jealousy as lunar gold eyes drunk in the sight. Diamond blue eyes narrowed in a seductively sleepy manner, swollen lips parted invitingly, cold sweat running down flushed skin, one could easily distinguish that Satoshi was undoubtedly most beautiful in this state.

The blond had always been attracted to his tamer, not just because of the cursed bond they shared, but as a man who saw the icy beauty of an ancient clan of artists. Tonight, he would revel in the things yet to come, things he so longed to do since this Hikari had been conceived. Scooting back a bit in his seat, the angel left a bit of space – Enough room for Satoshi to sit on his lap.

Assuming this was so, Dark settled Satoshi on his curse's lap, legs spread and closed around a slender waist, and arms wrapping protectively around the younger's body. Satoshi whimpered, a bare shift in movement to pitifully rebel against Krad. Amused, the angel pulled the boy closer, golden locks trickling delicately on his chest and shoulders as he lightly nibbled on Satoshi's neck. Tensing momentarily, Satoshi tried to focus on his breathing rather than the warm lips that tenderly pressed against him, but couldn't stop the soft whine that begged Krad to take him.

He was so aroused that all rational thought turned to mush in this overwhelming pleasure. But, even so, Satoshi's hate for Krad could not fully be discarded, and he moved his shoulder abruptly to smack the angel's nose.

Not the wisest idea on Satoshi's part, but it did incite his angel's rough passion. Biting into the pale neck, Krad sucked hard, pulling the squirming bluenette against his toned body, inwardly smirking as the boy shuddered. Wrapping one arm securely around Satoshi's waist, Krad raised the other to gesture for Dark to approach. The thief obeyed, and knelt before the two, admiring the heavy breathing and quivering body that was Satoshi Hikari. The blond made no movements to tell Dark what to do, and frankly he didn't have to. Daisuke had been in this same position not too long ago, and both men knew what they'd done to him was to befall on Satoshi as well.

Said boy yelped at the feel of another warm body pressing up from behind him, arching as familiar hands traced their way across his back and sides, grasping his chest and flicking his nipples. The violet haired thief leaned forward a bit as he kissed the boy from the back of his neck, down his slightly protruding spine, and licking the small of his back. Krad on the other hand, had eased one hand to caress the boy's rear, squeezing one cheek with his hand, and with the other he broke the ring that squeezed Satoshi's swelling erection, wrapping long fingers around it.

Gasping, thrusting, panting, arching, wanting… Satoshi released soft puffs of air as he tried to fight back these foreign feelings, writhing and bucking into all these points of pleasure the angels had him wrapped up in. It wasn't until Dark moved from behind him, causing an icy chill down his back, that the Hikari spoke. "Wait … don't …" His breath hitched as the pace of Krad's hand on his member quickened suddenly, and leaned his head back to better enjoy the sensation. Soft rose petal lips crushed against his own, and Satoshi watched helplessly as Krad stood up slightly from his seat, and pressed the boy onto the ground. He removed his hand to place both on either side of the blue haired beauty's head, lifting himself from the smaller body and watching gleefully as Satoshi, desperate for his touch, reached with little hands to ease his need.

As Krad watched, Satoshi's hands eased slowly down to the throbbing length, glistening with sweat and cum. He was certain that one touch would send the boy over the edge, and would break apart his pride in front of the older man. Arching uncertainly, Satoshi stopped his movements, battling with himself to stop what he was doing. His breath shaky, the boy glanced upwards at the blonde, a quick flicker of anger in his sharp blue eyes. Then without warning, let alone under his command, the small artistic hands clutched the pulsing shaft in a death grip. Surprised, Satoshi yelped as one hand pumped his dripping length, whilst the other caressed his puckered entrance. He watched Krad's face morph into a taunting smirk, before the rubbing increased, fingers pressing hard into his warm depths. With an unwilling cry, Satoshi hit his orgasm harder than before, and jutted his hips forward, a white darkness fogging his mind and sight, memories of similar events resurfacing against his will.

Cum dripped off Krad's muscled abdomen as he continued to watch the hands of his master continue to pleasure him, the bluenette whimpering pathetically with the pain of his first climax. Of course, the masturbation was not of Satoshi's own doing, rather, the power that Krad abused from their cursed bond.

Forgotten for a time, Daisuke had crawled closer towards his other half and his friend, watching with bubbling guilt as Krad forced Satoshi into doing things he didn't want to do. Just like how he had been.

He stood up crookedly, and walked slowly to the two on the ground with half intent on saving Satoshi. Dark moved to stop him, wrapping muscular arms around his tamer and stopping his movements. "There's … nothing you can do … Daisuke," he murmured, pulling the boy back to his body. Daisuke shook his head stubbornly, "Dark! Let go! He can't do that to Hiwatari-kun! He can't!! I'll-!!" He stopped momentarily, as Satoshi leaned his head back to look at the red head, and Daisuke struggled to swallow a lump in his throat at the hopelessness in the other's gaze, a mix of self loathing, regret and jealousy stirring in his heart.

"You two …" Krad groaned when he forced Satoshi's hand to take hold of his member, "Get ... ready …"

Both Dark and Daisuke hesitated, knowing full well what he meant, and turned their heads towards one another. Nodding in resignation, the thief was the first on the ground, patting his lap. His tamer complied wordlessly, fearing for punishment should he or Dark refuse to do what Krad said. Sitting on his partner's lap, Daisuke turned to face Dark's legs and proceeded to bend over, greeted by twisted locks of purple as he took the head in his mouth. Groaning in need, Dark leaned up on his elbows to reach with one arm and force the red head to further swallow him.

The boy certainly knew how to pleasure a guy this way, even moreso than when acting as the bottom in bed. Satisfied, Dark's hands moved to gently squeeze Daisuke's rear, earning a soft sigh and a low hum, the feeling on his aching arousal so addicting. Moving up and down, he eventually pulled the thin hips close to him, sliding one hand beneath the red head's pulsing member and teasing the crown by rounding his thumb. Moaning softly, Daisuke struggled to suck off Dark as best he could while the thief's hands touched him so intimately, his breath hitched as a hot tongue dragged along his length suddenly. It didn't take long for the boys to find a sturdy rhythm, Dark's mouth eventually taking his tamer full in the mouth, and both boys working hard to lubricate one another.

Finally, Daisuke pulled back, gasping for air and coming in Dark's mouth. He arched gracefully as he thrusted himself within the warm alcove, and gave a weak cry in satisfaction. Dark was still fully aroused, and somewhat disappointed that he hadn't been satiated entirely, but licked his lips of his tamer's cum, stomach flipping at the thought of Satoshi.

The red head fell over ontop of Dark, his breathing turning slow and peaceful, the thief catching on that he had either been knocked out or was that exhausted. He wobbled uneasily on his feet as he barely managed to carry Daisuke to the mattress Satoshi had been on, and laid him out to rest comfortably. With one last sorrowful, if not hungry, look, Dark brushed aside a trickle of sweat on the boy's face, before turning towards the blond and the Hikari.

From the looks of it, Satoshi was writhing as Krad stretched him out, pumping three fingers ruthlessly in and out of the boy, snickering softly whilst the other cried out.

His face an unreadable emotion, Dark took a clumsy step towards the two, and lifted Satoshi's head so that it rested on his lap. He received a raised eyebrow at the action, but not a word was passed as he pulled the bluenette up against his body, and held his legs open for Krad. The angel smiled cruelly as Dark did this, and as he pressed the head of his member within the tight walls of his tamer, he leaned in to say, "Let's have fun, my dearest possessions … my everything and my counterpart …"

From behind, Dark positioned his member in front of Satoshi's entrance as well, and as he and Krad abruptly pushed up in one fluid motion, he took care of easing the pain by placing a glowing black feather in Satoshi's hand, and used his magic to save him the unbearable ache.

Satoshi couldn't stop the heavy moan that burst from his lips at the feeling of the angels inside of him, nor could he stop the powerful surge of pleasure at the feeling. Oddly however, he felt quite warm, perhaps not just in the sense of pure arousal, but as if … as if something were watching over him … comforting him while Krad didn't know.

Krad had paused, buried deep within Satoshi, and wondered why his tamer had not been screaming in searing pain. There was no familiar thick fluid that should have dribbled down the boy's thighs, coating Krad and Dark's manhoods, and there were no agonizing pleas to stop. He, however, lost this thought momentarily, when he felt the other man begin to slightly rub within Satoshi and against Krad. He moaned at the feel, and started to move on his own against the thief, hissing both curses and words of praise.

Picking up a steady rhythm, the angels pleasured Satoshi from the inside out, Dark having reached his hand around to pump the boy with their movements, Krad forcing his tongue into the small mouth of the bluenette and grasping his wrists at their sides, and the poor Satoshi Hikari, being caught in the middle of it all, grinding and crying out to show his desire for more.

Suddenly, the angels felt themselves suddenly buried deep within the boy, the tight heat of the canal pressing both their tips together, and moaning. Dark himself had come hard within Satoshi, having been so aroused by Daisuke's near blow job, still pumping the other's weeping erection and slightly thrusting within him.

Krad himself was nearing his own peak, and in turn slowed his movements down to some degree, in order to ride out his pleasure just a bit further.

At the loss of movement from Dark, and the comforting feel of his being there, Satoshi was now completely exposed to the true pain that pulsed within him. He wanted to scream, for the angels to stop what they were doing and leave him to deal with the newfound pain as it was. But he knew, yes he knew that no deity, let alone an angel, would pity him enough to end this torture. Tears welled up in his eyes from a combination of pleasure and overwhelming pain, sliding down his chin in large drops that further coaxed Krad to notch up his movements once more.

Within minutes, but in Satoshi's point of view, an eternity, he choked another painful cry as he came once again, his angel following soon after with a sound of his own. They were trapped in that position, buried deep within the boy's depths, the boy himself nodding off into unconsciousness. Neither one knew how long they stayed like this, until Dark finally pulled himself out as gently as he could, noting the blood and semen that trailed after him. He knew that Krad would most likely refuse to let Satoshi go, having longed for this experience for such a long time, but the thief's pity for the boy was more than enough to overpower his fear.

Weaker than he had been before, Dark pulled Satoshi off of Krad's lap, and dragged him to the mattress where Daisuke slept. Drops of crimson and white marked the ground as he did so, and finally reached the bed with much difficulty. The Hikari was laid down beside his friend, and Dark conjured a blanket of raven feathers to cover the boy's to protect them from the cold, and smiled faintly as Daisuke cuddled closer to Satoshi for more warmth.

His knees finally gave way, and the thief collapsed beside them, the activities exhausted him to the point of being too spent to move.

"Dark…"

A blonde forelock settled itself beside his face, his eyes shrinking with disbelief as Krad parted his legs. "Remember what I said before?" A hand roughly flipped the kaitou over onto his back to face the angel, and Dark whimpered painfully at this. "I will take you when you won't want it, if you disobey me…"

The last thing that could be heard in the near darkness of the room was a long, loud wail of pain. The hell would never end…

* * *

**Note:** Would like to mention this quickly, but I wrote this at the beginning of August, and have been working at three in the morning so my parents wouldn't sneak up on me and find it. If there are any mistakes or grammar problems, please feel free to mention it if you are kind enough to leave a review. This is my first lemon, so excuse me for these kinds of fanfiction being difficult to write …

And as mentioned before, please R&R, they make me happy and want to give you cyber hugs!

Toodles.


End file.
